bleacher session
by sammyisaginger
Summary: first stroy so go easy please.. um idk what to write Santana and Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee :****L**** sadly but NELLIE is mine... oh and i am from New Zealand so i have no idea what high school in the USA is like..**

I slowly take a hit; I feel it slowly make its way into my lungs, filling them. It makes it way up my throat and out of my body. Again I take another hit and keep going one after the other. I feel myself slowly start to relax, the drug starts to take effect, I can feel it making the back of my throat numb it starts to travel up under my tongue. My eyes start to get heavy...

"Santana, you're going to be late for your first day back!"My mother yells from the kitchen

Fuck. First day back after a year away, I can't believe she is making me go back there after everything I have been through... now that I have Nellie, my beautiful baby girl. Oh god I'm so high, I know I shouldn't really be doing taking drugs when I have a baby to look after, but now that I have started to use formula I don't have to watch what I eat and drink and there is no way I am going back to finish my senior year sober...

I make my way over to my window and close it, put out my incense and hide my bong. I grab my school bag and head down stairs to the kitchen. Okay don't let her know you are high, Santana act normal.

"Sorry was just having a smoke." I look over at Nellie, once she sees me her faces breaks out into a gummy smile and reaches for me in her high chair.

"I thought you would quit, now that you have Nel." She grumbles while making the formula for Nellie.

"I'm sorry mum but there is no way I can't go without one, now that I have to go back to those fucking losers." I replied, going over to scoop Nellie up into my arms she lets out a small giggle as I place a kiss on her nose.

"Language, Young lady!" mum scolds "now off to school," mum sees me hesitate to leave Nellie " don't worry ill take good care of her, ill text you every few hours just so you know we are okay."

"Okay..." giving Nellie a kiss I pass her to mum and grab my bag and keys, "I love you baby girl" I whispers against her forehead as I place a big kiss there.

I pull out of the drive way, light a cigarette and make my to William McKinley high school, god how I hate that place, good thing I'm still blazed as fuck.

**sorry its so short next chapter will be longer :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I walk out of the office and look over my schedule, fuck I have English, Spanish, PE and thank god study hall before lunch then maths and glee. I can't believe I'm back here, why couldn't I stay at home and have cuddles with my baby girl... fuck I can't wait to get out of this hell hole.

"Santana?" I hear someone gasp behind me.

I turn around and am met with Brittney.

"Hey Britt-Britt." I say

"I CANT BELIEVE YOUR BACK," she screams jumping into my arms "I thought you were dead! I can't believe this, where have you been?"

"Uh... I was in Europe me and my mum decided we need to get away." I replied. Ah nice save Santana. "Hey sorry Britt but I really have to go to class but I'll see you in glee, yeah?" I say once I have worm my way out of her death grip.

"Wait, San what class to do you have now?" Brittany asks

"Uh, English." I reply

"Damn I have maths, but Rachel is in that class," She says with a disappointed look on her face. "I have to go, but I'm so glad your back and I bet Lord Tubbington will be too once he gets my text!" and with one last hug she walks away.

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, I can't handle seeing Rachel, after just dropping of the face of the earth she must hate me, maybe I should just go home and never come back, no mum won't go for that. Shit okay calm down Santana, deep breaths, you can do this, just think of Nellie. Your beautiful baby girl, there you go, just relax. You can do this San.

Walking down the hall to English i notice I have started to down buzz, my vision isn't so unfocused anymore, but fuck I'm hungry!

I'm early so I must be the only one here, but as soon as I step into the class room my eyes zone in on her, the long brown hair, her tan skin, her eyes, god they kill me. My eyes make their way down to her flat stomach remembering the way her stomach muscles would flutter under my touch whenever we would cuddle up in bed on those winter nights. Further down to her legs, fuck in that skirt they go on for days.

"Santana?" Rachel gasps.

She rushes over to where I am standing. I meet her half way. We collide in a bone crushing hug, clinging to each other, my eyes start to burn with unshed tears. We stay tangled together for what seems like hours, but really only a few minutes. She pulls back but only an inch, foreheads lightly touching, breathing the same air, tears now streaming down both our faces.

"I'm so sorry." I sob

She just holds me tighter. Finally I have my best friend back, after a year of no contact. I can't believe it.

**Ring** noise

We pull apart, wipe each other's faces and take our seats, me at the back and Rachel at the front. Throughout English we keep sneaking glances at each other; if one of us caught the other staring our faces would break out into glowing smiles. God she's so beautiful, just seeing her smile fills me with warmth. Or maybe it's just the weed... I hope it is, because I didn't think about her like this before I left, she made me happy like no one else could, but not this feeling of warmth. I'm a lesbian I know that (even though I won't admit it yet.) and I know that Rachel is breathtakingly beautiful, but before I left I never wanted to just kiss her with every part of my being. What the hell is happening to me I need to get out of here and now!

**Ring noise**

Thank fuck. I run out of the class as fast as I can. I hear Rachel yell after me but I just keep going until I reach my car. Once there I rip open my glove box grab my pouch and some bud and head to the bleachers.

"Light you fucker!" i scream at my lighter. Why is everything going wrong today? i just want to get fucked up and forget everything before i have to get home, i just need to forget what happened in English. Why was i feeling like that, i never thought about her in that way so why now...? What's happening to me? I can't think about Rachel like that, she's my best friend; (apart from Brittney.) i don't want to fuck this up like i did with Britt. Okay Santana don't ever tell her no matter what you do! You can't let her know that you feel something for her.

"Thank you." I whisper to my lighter as i light my joint and take a nice long drag. God i love the taste of weed. I hear a bang come from the bottom of the bleachers followed by someone yelping. I shove my stuff in my bag, put out my joint and look up.

FUCK! It's Rachel. Shit. Okay calm down. Act normal.

**okay this is shit... if anyone wants it let me know.. k cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i still dont own glee :( **

**oh and i changed the baby's name, i didn't really like Alaine. **

"Hey," Rachel mumbles shyly as she sits next to me "I thought I would find you here."

I don't know what to say so I just nod letting her know I heard her.

"Anyway... What are you doing up here, why did you run out of English so fast?" she asks

Trying to avoid that last part of her question I reach into my bag and pull out my joint hoping that will distract her.

"Oh I see... mind if I join you?" She asks blushing.

Wait did I just hear her right she wants to get high, at school. WTF is going on. Has she really changed that much?

"w-what," I stutter "since when did you start doing drugs?"

"Well when you left I kind of got really depressed and I just wanted something to get my mind off of you, so one day I was with Noah and he had some weed and asked if I wanted some, so yeah now I do it often," Rachel answers blushing. "Oh and i have a smoke here and there."

I just stare at her dumfounded for few minutes. Fuck she really has changed on me. The Rachel I knew would never smoke, she would be too scared about her voice.

"Wait so you smoke and do weed, Because of me, because I left?" I say feeling the guilt start to kick in. My heart starts feeling heavy and I feel a lump start to form in my throat.

"I'm so sorry Tana but you left without an explanation, only a note saying you would be back soon. I thought I lost my best friend. I really didn't know what to do with myself." Rachel states with tears welling up in her eyes.

Pulling her onto my lap I wrap my arms around her small frame and whisper "I'm so sorry rach."

Fuck, I'm going to have to tell her... fuck I don't know what to do, what if she freaks out and tells everyone. Then I will really be just some slut who got knocked up in high school.

We sit me holding her for a few moments before Rachel speaks up. "San, where did you go?"

"Um-I uh... can you come over after school. But until can we just leave it, but just know that I really am sorry. I wouldn't have gone if I didn't have to." I say quietly. Hoping she will let it go.

"Okay... now let's light this baby up!" Rachel says will a smile on her face, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Rach are you sure you want to do this at school?" I say still feeling guilty for making her turn to drugs, because I left.

"Um... well yeah I was planning on asking you to skip school today anyway, so yeah why not?" Rachel says blushing slightly.

"Okay what have you don't with Rachel berry?" I mockingly gasp while reaching for the joint but having a little difficulty with her still sitting on me.

Noticing that I can't quite reach the joint Rachel leans down and grabs it giving me the perfect view of her ass for a second or two. Once she has it she moves to sit next to me, but before she can I reach out and pull her back onto my lap. She looks down at me with a smile on her face that does reach her eyes this time.

Blushing I mumble "sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I was hoping you would do that." Rachel says shyly.

I feel something pull in my stomach as she says that, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks I reach for the joint in her hands and put it in my mouth, light it and take drag before saying " two puff pass?

xxxx

Once we have finished my joint I reach into my bag and grab my pouch.

"Do you want one?" I ask Rachel. She nods. "Can you roll or am I doing it for you?"

"Can you please, Noah made me try once but I failed so badly." She says while having a giggle to herself.

God she's cute... wait you can be thinking about her like that, she's your best friend can't believe I keep thinking like this, she right there for god sakes. What if she notices you have feelings for here. Okay maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I ask her to grab my filters, "Okay um can you grab my filters; they should be in the front pocket of my bag." I say jerking my head towards it. Secretly I just want to see her ass again. SANTANA STOP THINKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW!

Don't look at her ass.

Don't look.

Aw fuck there it is, right in my face. God!

Out of the corner of my eye I swear I can see her looking back at me before she sits back on my lap shuffling a little until she is comfortable. Fuck she caught me looking at her ass, wait no maybe you are just being paranoid, stupid weed why do I always have to be paranoid.

"Here you go." She says with a blush creeping up her neck.

Ah fuck she totally noticed.

"Thanks." I mumble not meeting her eyes.

Man it's so hard to roll stoned, I can never get it right they always end up with a lump in the middle. I hear Rachel stifling a laugh into my neck; I feel goose bumps make their way over my body. She's openly laughing now, god she's so beautiful I wish I could capture this moment, her head is thrown back, and eyes squeezed shut, mouth wide open. To a person standing by it probably just looked like she was really happy, but to me it meant the world.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rachel asks poking my sides

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Uh... I'm just really happy." I say. Rachel's face breaks out into a mega watt smile which I can't help but return. She leans into my side with head on my shoulder and whispers, "me too." against my neck and lightly places a kiss there.

Whoa what the fuck... did she just kiss me... oh great now she must know that I like her? WAIT did I just say? Fuck. Well she the most amazing person I have ever met. SANTANA stop thinking about her like this, you can't have feelings for her.

I finally roll the smokes and hand one to Rachel. We hear the bell ring, how long have we been out here? I unlock my phone and its lunch time.

"Hey rach can we get out of here?" i ask Rachel slightly pushing on the small of her back to get up.

"Yeah sure, do you want to go to my place? My dads are out of town for a few days." she says reaching down for her bag.

"Sure lets go" I say reaching for my stuff.


End file.
